


Party Planning

by justamuggle



Series: dramionedrabble Halloween 2011 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dramionedrabble, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamuggle/pseuds/justamuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy thinks he’s made a huge mistake. Next time he’ll leave the party planning to his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Halloween Challenge at dramionedrabble. Prompt 7 - Candles / Manor / Veela

Draco Malfoy stood there, still as a statue with a cold stone look on his face. How in the world could he let this happen?  
   
He thought it would be simple enough: plan a Halloween party, have everyone show up, and enjoy the rest of the night. However, he soon found out how terribly wrong he was. His mother would never trust him again, but he should have trusted his wife. Hermione had offered to help.  
   
A few of the Veela had started doing a dance and most of the men in close proximity were swarmed around them like drunken bees. The floating candles that he had charmed were dripping wax all over and it was a horrifying sight watching the guests dodge wax bullets. He muttered a quick spell and all the pumpkin scented candles floated back down and out of sight.  
   
That was as far as he was able to go at the moment to make things better. After the party, though, his mother was sure to make him clean the wax and other messes off of her manor floor. Probably by hand just to punish him even more.  
   
“I told you so…” a voice whispered gloatingly behind him.  
   
His eyes came upon the smiling face of his wife. He would never get used to the way she teased him like that.  
   
“There _is_ a spell to stop them from dripping, you know?” she mocked him again.  
   
Of course he knew, but he was just not at good at planning and putting things together like Hermione Granger was and always had been. But no, he would not give her the satisfaction of telling her that. One thing was for sure though: he had to get out of Malfoy Manor and fast!  
   
“If we can make it home quick enough, I can show you something I’m much better at,” he bribed his wife with that seductive smirk Hermione knew too well.  
   
Before he even had enough time to seduce her a bit more, she grabbed his hand and despite being in nice heels, she led them both out the back door. They managed to it outside without Draco’s parents or anyone else seeing them, and instantly disappeared, only to have been apparated into their bedroom at home.  
   
“Show me just how talented you are,” she whispered in his ear as she unbuttoned his dress robes.  
   
It wasn’t a bad Halloween after all.


End file.
